Bib's Offer
<< Previous Quest: Talk to Pall Han tries to contact you again, but something is wrong with his transmission. Is someone jamming it? And why would they? Level : 1 Reward: None Description: :Han has contacted you about your Imperial abduction on Tansarii station. Apparently Jabba has taken an notice of this and thinks you would make a good henchman. since you are obviously valuable. Jabba doesn't exactly hire people, if you don't work for him he will turn you in to the Empire. Han wants you to meet his friend Vourk Ver'Zremp who he says may have a plan to help you get out of this situation. /wp tatooine 3520 -4821 Vourk Han's Message Not Coming Through... Right after you finish Talk to Pall, text will come on the screen saying "Timer has 10 seconds left!". Ten seconds later, Han Solo comes over the commlink. Han Solo: I think Jabba's on to me. I can't risk making contact like this, but Jabba's after you to work for him too, now. Meet my friend Vourk at the starport, he'll tell you what's going on. Meeting Vourk Like Han Solo said, you can find Vourk right next to the Mos Eisley starport at (3520 -4821). Speak to him. Vourk: You have to hurry. Jabba is already searching for you. PC: Why does Jabba want to force me to work for him? Vourk: I can't explain right now. The Empire wanted you because you're special, and that's good enough for him to want you too. That's all I can say right now. PC: I'm not doing anything you ask, until I know why Jabba is after me. Vourk: The Empire thinks you're something special. That's enough to get Jabba's interest. You also were rescued by Han Solo, someone Jabba has a burning interest in. Jabba figures one way or another, you're a gold mine that just fell into his lap. PC: So what do I do now? Vourk: Well, I doubt Jabba will get involved in this personally. He'll probably have someone like Bib take care of you. PC: I don't care who contacts me, I don't want to work for Jabba. Vourk: Who does? I know someone on the inside. His name is Reimos. He's being forced to work for Jabba also. PC: How can he help me? It sounds like he has his own problems. Vourk: He thinks a local shipping company is a front for something terrible. He says he's on to a way we can stop these horrible crimes and get square with Jabba all at once. You just have to play along. PC: How do I meet this guy? Vourk: You will, but you have to work your way up to it. Reimos is doing sensitive work for Jabba. He's not going to put someone he doesn't trust on that job. PC: How will I know who is on our side? Vourk: You won't. Just do what Bib asks and we'll handle the rest. At this point you are given 3 choices. No matter what choice you take, you will end up eventually doing Short Walk. Choice 1 PC: Okay. I'll do what he says. Vourk: Go now! If your PC is CL 10 or lower, they are sent on If It Helps. Following Quest: If It Helps >> If your PC is CL 10 or higher, they are sent on Short Walk. Following Quest: Short Walk >> Choice 2 PC: But I don't know anything about Mos Eisley! Vourk: Trehla can show you what you need to know. She's got no love for Jabba, that's for sure. Following Quest: Find Trehla >> Choice 3 PC: What if he asks me to fly for him? You will be sent to a local Pilot trainer. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest